This invention relates to a separate oiling system for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved arrangement for precluding malfunction in the case that the trim angle of the outboard motor adversely affects the lubricating system.
It has been proposed to provide a separate form of lubricating system for an outboard motor that employs a large lubricant reservoir that is mounted externally of the outboard motor and within the hull of the associated watercraft. A smaller lubricant delivery tank is mounted on the outboard motor and supplies lubricant directly to the engine lubricating system. It has been proposed to provide a float operated switch arrangement for operating an external pump so as to replenish the lubricant delivery tank from the lubricant storage tank when the level of the lubricant delivery tank falls below a predetermined amount and to stop the pump when the lubricant level reaches the desired level in the delivery tank. As is well known, however, outboard motors are operated at a variety of trim angles and occasionally when tilted up out of the water. When this occurs, the lubricant level in the delivery tank will change and normally a lower lubricant level is indicated than actually present. If the separate pump is operated, then the level of lubricant in the delivery tank will be too high when the outboard motor is returned to its normal trim condition and problems can occur.
It has, therefore, been proposed to provide a trim angle indicative switch that is in indicative of the trim angle of the outboard motor and which disables the pumping system when the trim angle is changed to such a degree that the normal lubricant level sensor in the delivery tank will not provide an appropriate signal. Although these types of devices are satisfactory, there are certain difficulties in connection with them.
That is, it is difficult to provide a trim angle sensor that will actually sense the change of trim of the lubricant tank. If the sensor is mounted separately from the lubricant tank, as is typical, then it is difficult to mount the sensor in a location on the outboard motor that will actually be indicative of the condition in the delivery tank. In addition, the types of mountings previously employed have resulted in complicated circuitry and not always accurate conditions.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a separate lubricating system of the type described having a trim angle circuit that is controlled by a trim angle sensor that senses the actual trim angle of the lubricant tank.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved trim angle sensing detector for a separate lubricating system for an outboard motor.